Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) utilize energy stored in a traction battery to provide electric-only driving range. A vehicle charging station is used to provide energy to the traction battery. The vehicle charging station provides an interface that couples energy to the traction battery of the vehicle. A typical PHEV may operate in an electric-only mode of operation until the battery state of charge (SOC) becomes less than a threshold. The PHEV may continue operating using engine power and maintaining a battery SOC at a minimum level until the traction battery is recharged.